Breaking Stones
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: This happens before Into the Wild All the clans have been living together as one clan called Forestclan. Inside the clan they are split into four clans, with four leaders and four deputies that work together to solve problems. hiatus


New story so that I don't get bored with my other one and forget about it. Not to mention I really like this plot. I haven't fully developed this one so you'll have to be patient with it.

Setting: The forest, and all around there. It's even bigger since twolegs haven't moved in yet.

Summary: All the clans have been living together as one clan called Forestclan. Inside the clan they are split into four clans, with four leaders and four deputies that work together to solve problems. Things haven't been going to smoothly in the past few moons and fights are breaking out all over. Tensions run high as the four leaders try to keep the clan together.

* * *

"I'm telling you, that was in our pile!" 

"No it wasn't, liar!"

"Don't call me a liar, mousebrain!"

"Hey, knock it off!"

Riverstone leaped neatly between the two disputing cats, his silver fur bristled with anger. Both cats glared at each other before looking away. Riverstone straightened up and looked at the squirrel that they'd been fighting over.

"A squirrel?" He yowled angrily. "All this over a measly squirrel? You both disgust me."

"But Riverstone!" Complained the orange female, Burningpelt. "He stole that squirrel from the Fieldclan pile, it's not fair!"

"What?" Growled Spiderlegs, outraged. He paced forward toward the she-cat, only to earn a warning his from Riverstone. "Why would I take anything from Fieldclan? Swampclan doesn't need their prey to survive."

Riverstone narrowed his eyes. "Fine then, Burningpelt take the squirrel to the Nursery, Sparrowfeather has just given birth, I believe."

"Yes, Riverstone." Sighed Burningpelt and shot a glare at Spiderlegs before picking up the squirrel and padding away.

Spiderlegs glared at Riverstone who glared right back. There was silence before Riverstone spoke coldly. "If you aren't busy you can go out on patrol with Oakpelt, Rabbitfoot and Owlpaw."

Spiderlegs looked as though he wanted to argue but he lowered his head, letting out a slight growl before stalking past Riverstone toward the small gathering of the other three cats. Riverstone looked over his shoulder, knowing that this was only the beginning of the clan tearing itself apart.

* * *

Thunderstorm, leader of the Treeclan cats sighed as he came from breaking up a fight. Apparently a cat from Cleverheart, from Waterclan, had interfered with Rosefur, from Treeclan, who had been hunting. They'd got into a rather violent scuffle and Thunderstorm had to break it up. 

After being accused of taking Rosefur's side, not having stuck up for his own clan and getting into business that had nothing to do with him, he was pretty much tired out.

"Hey Thunderstorm." Said a cheerful orange furred she-cat with strange gray eyes that seemed to turn silver in the right light. "How is everything about camp?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" He asked the she-cat with a slight smirk. Silvereyes was the Treeclan deputy and was amazing at solving disputes and making peace between the different clans.

"Oh, I've been out with Windwing and Spottedfur, checking out that new place past the field." She snorted. "It looks pretty good if we can drive out the rouges and loners that have taken up residence there, though Windwing feels that we should at least ask them to join the clan."

"Ah, Windwing, always looking out for everyone." He sighed fondly. The she-cat had always been one of his closest friends besides Silvereyes. They probably would've been mates, but she was from another clan and in the past many moons there had been tension between the clans. Now all the cats seemed to have decided that it was finally time to take action. "Perhaps we should do that."

"You like her, eh?" Asked Silvereyes cheekily, knowing the answer. "They say she and Eagletalon have been talking."

"Then I should be happy for them." He said, not sure how he kept his fur from bristling. "I have things to do now." He lifted his chin and stalked off proudly, hearing Silvereye's soft chuckle behind him.

He sighed as he reached the leader's den. He looked over to the spot where he usually slept, right next to him was where Windwing made her nest, they often pressed together for warmth. He sighed, wondering if the rumors were true. He knew he should be happy, there would be more kits for the clan, but he was upset that it wouldn't be him fathering them.

_If that's the way it must be_, He thought with a sigh.

* * *

"I cannot believe that was actually happening." Sighed Shadowheart as she shook her head. She headed into the forest which was usually Treeclan hunting grounds, but occasionally Fieldclan or Swampclan ventured into Treeclan to hunt. Waterclan preferred to stay near the river and in Swampclan territory. 

Needless to say that she was very mad. Earlier one of the apprentances had gotten into a fight with a badger. The apprentance was lucky that it had been a young one or else he would've been slaughtered. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that when she'd gone to see the patient, it turned out that all four medicine cats were fighting about what should be done to save him while he slowly slipped into unconsciousness from blood loss.

"Fighting, over medicines?" She complained to no one. "Honestly."

"Talking to yourself, sister?" Asked a voice from above her. Shadowheart looked up to see a light brown cat sitting on a tree limb, grinning down at her. It was her brother, Thornfoot, a thin, graceful tom who always seemed to be good spirits.

"Not anymore, I suppose." She smiled slightly as he came down from the tree to walk next to her. "How did you learn to climb?"

"Ravenshade, she really is a nice, once you get to know her." He grinned. Seeing his sister's amused look he immediately became serious. "Really. I like her."

Shadowheart rolled her eyes. "Anyone can see that. When are you planning on telling her."

"Soon." Answered Thornfoot with a slight nod. "Once I get Blackheart to take a hint thatI don't like her, I can make sure Lionfire knows that Ravenshade is mine."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Blackheart for so long. I think she's moved on to Spiderlegs." Shadowheart explained. She stopped and arched her back, before sitting down, looking up at the darkening sky. "Things have been so busy lately."

"Stressful, you mean?" Asked Thornfoot, reading her clearly. "I know about what happened in the medicine cats den. It's been happening all over camp. A squirrel between Spiderlegs and Burningpelt. Hunting territory between Cleverheart and Rosefur. Don't know what Windwing is going to run into."

"Hopefully she'll get an easy one." Sighed Shadowheart. "She's got to big of a heart to really choose."

"She wouldn't be leader if they didn't think she should do it." Thornfoot sat down next to his sister. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope your right." She said, shaking her head.

* * *

Windwing came back from the field with a rabbit in her jaws. Night was falling quickly as she headed back to camp. As she neared she heard sounds of a scuffle coming from the forest. She ventured there only once or twice, just to make sure she knew the territory, but other than that she stayed away, despite the fact that she was perfectly capable of hunting there. 

She dropped her rabbit as more yowls became apparent, cats were joining in the scuffle. Rouges maybe? She wasn't sure and she bounded toward the trees quickly, the yowls becoming louder and louder.

She suddenly reached the place where the cats were fighting. Their were four of them, bloody and breathing harshly. They flew at each other again as though she was not their. She growled before letting out a loud yowl. "Falltail, Rabbitfoot, Leafcloud, Swiftwhisker!"

All the cats suddenly turned to face her. They looked at her with a mixture of hate and shame. There fur was ragged and she could here their breathing as they tried to catch their breath. She looked over them with a mixture of disgust and pity. No one made a sound, then she was forced to speak.

"What." She said, not able to phrase her question."What is going on here?"

"That monster stole one of our kits and killed it out here." Hissed Leafcloud, glaring at Rabbitfoot. "Only Treeclan would bring a kit out here to be killed. Both of them were standing over the kit when we got here."

"Liar!" Hissed Rabbitfoot. "Why would I want to kill one of your kits? I trying to save it, mousebrain!"

"You lying piece of badger dung!" Swiftwhisker snarled, ready to leap at the tom again.

"Wait." Growled Windwing. She swung her head to glare at Rabbitfoot. "What happened."

"It was the badger again." Rabbitfoot spat. "The stupid kit wandered off and a badger found it first. You know what badgers are like, they'll kill anything that moves, including a defenseless kit. I tried to fight it off and Falltail helped but we couldn't get to her. Then these to idiots came along and attacked us!"

"Crowfood." Spat Swiftwhisker. "That is just crowfood."

Windwing went over to the kit's mangled body. With a paw she turned it over and examined its scratches and scars. She sighed, it was defiantly a badgers work. But that wasn't the problem. Both groups had known that the kit had been attacked by a badger, she could see it in their eyes. They'd picked a fight just for the heck of it.

"This kit was indeed attacked by a badger." Announced Windwing as she faced the four cats. "But what upsets me is that you took matters into your own hands instead of coming to a leader. You should be ashamed."

"Yes, Windwing." Mumbled the Fieldclan cats. There faced were downcast. The Treeclan cats said nothing but nodded.

"Now, go check with the medicine cats." Windwing growled. "I don't want to see this happen again."

All four cats nodded and were quick to leave. Windwing watched them then looked down at the small kit. Delicately she picked it up in her jaws, trying to ignore the crusted blood that went into her mouth and on her muzzle. The fight unsettle her and she could tell that it was not the last fight she'd see in a while.

* * *

If anybody has any ideas, just tell me. Don't forget to R/r. Pretty please with sugar on top!

Luv ya,

TtT


End file.
